Kiss me or Leave me
by Climb The Mountain
Summary: The girl who lived with Erik Lensherr for practically all her life now questions why she ever did Charles Xavier/OC Please read!
1. Chapter 1

I sat outside the bank, on the steps…in the freezing cold weather, waiting for Erik. I wish he would just hurry up. The guys by that dilapidated little shop over there keep giving me suggestive looks. Disturbing… I guess that's what happens in whatever country I'm in. I sighed and stared at my nails, the light blue varnish looked awful with my outfit, My red trench coat the fit my curved, petite body, The tightly fitting short pencil skirt I had, its white, came to my upper thigh. And my blouse was black and buttoned so my cleavage shown slightly, was tucked into my skirt. I frowned at my baby blue oxfords and I felt a presence loom over me. I looked up into cold grey eyes. I felt his lustful aura, it was heavy.

"Hello little doll, wanna go for a walk?' He said grinning, I grimaced at his teeth, he was missing three and they were yellow.

"And never come back. No!" I snapped at him\

"now you listen here*he grabbed my forearm and yanked my up from there stair*you're coming with me. Whether you like it or not." he got in my face, I smelt the alcohol on his breathe, whiskey.

"Doll are you alright?" I heard Erik call from behind me

"Yeah she's fine, come on dear we have to go to my mothers tonight" The guy said pulling me away

"Now I don't know where you going with my little sister, but she isn't going" Erik said looking the guy dead in the eye

I focused for a second, freezing time, making a duplicate of myself that does nothing just stands there blankly unless I want her to do something, make myself invisible and grab Erik's hand, I unfroze time. I started to pull Erik away and he said "I guess she is"

We walked farther and Erik waved a taxi. We slid in and he said the nearest airport an that's when I fell asleep, I woke to a jerking stop and I nearly fell out of my seat if not for the seat beat

"where am I?" I asked to air

"We just landed in Argentina there Doll"

Yeah my name Really is Dollface, but I just tell people it's a nickname… its embarrassing! Dollface Always… that's my name. I am a American, but Erik found me when I was seven and I was saved by him, I was being tortured my Sebastian Shaw, because I have oddities. I am pure silver…really. My blood is silver, my lips are silver, my irises are silver, I can turn into silver literally like my body turns silver, but I also absorb others powers, like I am a human magnet because of Erik. I am a clock because of my mother, my brothers gave my empathy, telekinesis, and foresight…with foresight that's more than you think actually, I can see the future, but I can also touch something and see what's happened to it. Like if I touched Erik's briefcase I can tell he ripped a guys metal tooth out. Yeah and I get it from random people too. But when I absorb I feel this burning in my body, starting with my legs.

I sigh, unbuckle myself and push my body out of that stupid chair. I roll my neck and sigh in content at the cracking. I followed Erik out of the plane. Not touching anything. He led me to a restroom where I walked in thought of clothes and they were in front of me. I Stripped and got dressed, I have my blue oxfords on again, a sheer white sleeveless top, a black bandeau bra, and a pair of blue shorts. Again my top was tucked in. I looked into the mirror and grinned at myself. You could see my bra. I am dressed to impress.

I left the restroom and Erik nodded at my outfit before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer, our height difference is astounding! Anyway, he pulled me closer and I leaned into him and waved a cab. We sat inside and drove up to some bar I got out as Erik paid. The taxi drove away and We walked to the bar, I skipped some steps before getting to the door. I opened it and let Erik inn before actually going in myself I sat down at the bar and pulled out my notebook and drew what I was seeing, three men will die today, I drew the men I saw. Erik tapped my shoulder and realized that Erik was holding a gun and the men I saw were dead around me. I slowly got up and shut my notebook and Erik told me where we were going. I focused hard and grabbed Erik's hand. We ended up in a warm place and Erik told me he would be back, and them I went to sleep in the hotel room.

I woke with a start as I saw many things blur around me and Erik was picking me up bridal style and I woke up In a car. I let out a groan. "Where the hell am I?" I grumbled seeing no one but a brunette woman with blue eyes, high cheeks bones and a small build driving.

"Doll we are currently heading to a CIA facility, I will explain later alright?" I heard Erik say.

"Actually we're here" I heard a English accent say, and that's when I noticed the burning…"A facility…WHAT!" I shrieked tearing my seat elt in two…literally. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Eriks voice said "Trust me nothing is going to hurt you, or they will be dead" I got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as I could, rocked it on its side and leaving a dent in the door, I crossed my arms until I saw a man in front of me "Excuse me I don't think we've met, I'm Charles Xavier and I am not going to hurt you"

"I believe you, because that would hurt you as well, now wouldn't it?"

"YEs actually it would, I don't like watching people hurt, especially not beautiful girls" He said smiling

My cheeks flared and Erik pulled me into a hug as we walked towards the building.

The next four days were a blur, I remember going and finding mutants and bringing them back, I mostly remember the fire that coursed through my body. Charles has taken a liking to, and I to him. I am currently sitting though a boring meeting, I am staying with the newbies and they are going to Russia. The kids got in trouble yesterday for goofing off and I have to babysit.

I got up and stretched and cracked my back, Me and Moria walked together, talking about random things. I heard Charles and Erik arguing behind me. I hear bits and pieces

"I can't help my feelings!"

"She's so much younger than you!'

"Not really!"

I stopped at the door before turning around and giving them a look like, please god don't make me do this.

Erik mouthed sorry to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I pushed the door open and saw heads turn to me. I stand awkwardly for a second

"Hi" I say ignoring any pains I had.

"Hello" Said the African man, Darwin I think.

"Are you new?" Said a blonde guy, who is smoking hot might I add,

I was about to answer when the ginger, Sean I think, interrupted me "no she was the girl that the scary guy never let out his sight" Before he said anything else I said "Yeah the scary guy has a name and so does the girl" a little irritated.

The ginger went red as his hair and I felt his embarrassment "Sorry that was rude, I'm Doll" I say, silencing the laughter of the others

"That's you name?" Said The stripper, Angel, from the corner of the room, amusement in her voice.

"it's a nickname" I snap, she put up her hands in surrender.

Raven, who I have gotten close to patted the seat next to her and asked "What's you major mutation, besides absorbing others?" I paused before letting out a breath and changing to my silver body "I am silver" I say grinning.

"We should call you 'Little Silver' because your tiny and your silver!" Exclaimed the non-blushing ginger

My breathe caught in my throat and I gave a small nod and smiled, Little Silver. I shifted back and gave a normal, pearly white flash of teeth. I fixed my blouse as Darwin and Smoking hot Alex got up and started to play pinball, me and Hank started up a conversation

"So does your body have silver in it?" He asked

I paused and bit my lip really hard, causing it to bleed

I wiped it on my hand and said "My blood is silver, my eyes are silver, and my lips are silver. I bet I would get stuck to a giant magnet if there ever was on.

I suddenly felt a burning sensation and hissed. There was a large slam and we all went alert.

"What was that?" Hank said

"I don't know but it doesn't feel right" Darwin replied

I wasn't paying attention to anything anyone was saying, the pain is to great. There's more than one mutant out there.

My knees buckle and I can't move. There's an explosion and the guys rush back. Raven shakes me and I struggle to move but I clamber over to a corner when some guy in a helmet walks in. I bite back a shriek and shift when the man, who is Shaw, gets closer to us. I shield my body over the others when he gets Angel on his side. He stops walking and turns around. He looks me dead in the eye.

"Little Silver? Is that who I think it is, the escapee, Dollface Always. The small silver absorber" I turn my head and close my eyes

He walks away and Darwin and Alex shove each other for a minute and I freeze time. I make a duplicate of myself and make myself invisible, I tell the doppelganger to walk out and pretend to go with him. I unfreeze time and Darwin and the duplicate say "I'm coming too" At the same time. There's a gasp and Raven says "Not you too!"

I slowly out a shield around everyone but Alex. Darwin grabs Angel and shields her and Alex swings around his energy hoops and Shaw catches them. My eyes widen…he's mutant too?

The next twelve hours were a blur, I kept invisible not wanting hurt anyone's feelings when I didn't do something. I am crying, silent tears, sitting cross legged mid air. I am now wearing a pair of tightly fitting black jeans and a large sweater and boots. I have makeup covering my lips natural color and contacts in to make my eyes normal looking, they look grey.

A car drives up and Charles and Erik and Moria get out.

I see Raven run up to and embrace Charles. I float closer and here their conversation

"Your all going home"

"What?!'

"We can't go home, Alex isn't going back to prison"

"Darwin is dead"

"All the more reason for you to leave"

"We can't even bury him Charles. And Doll is gone"

Erik made a face and said "No…that traitor…she probably told him all our plans! She doesn't matter now we will avenge Darwin"

I gasped, audibly and said "You really think that low of _me" _I made myself visible.

His eyes widen.

Hank said "Even if we did stay, we have no where to go"

Charles said "Yes we do"

I stood up, not levitating anymore, and walked over to Erik and spoke in a low voice to him "And I thought you were my friend"

His eyes turned cold, I can feel the resentment rolling off him is waves, "You had a chance, no you can't take it back… you could have killed him! And you, being the coward you are, shied away!" He yelled at me. I glared at him all of a sudden he was down on his knees.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the person turned me away. I stopped torturing Erik and stared at Charles, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to a large truck with all the people in it. I climbed into the front where Charles led me to and he got in the other side. He started the army truck and we started to drive.

ME and Charles had some odd conversations while the six to seven hour drive was going, I can hear lots of snoring and I can tell Charles is tried.

"Charles, I'll drive if you want me to" I say touching the hand that was on the thing in-between us.

He shook his head "You wouldn't know where to go"

I nodded "Yeah I would" I tapped my head and said "Built in map" He sighed and said "I'm fine"

"No your not, I can feel your tiredness, it radiates off of you… I can really feel it just trade me seats" I said giving him a look like seriously. I suddenly thought really loudly PULL OVER AND LET ME DRIVE. I saw him flinch and he pulled over. "Yes." I say happily and hopping out of the car and walking to the other side, Charles gave me a boost into the car and I slid the seat forward so I could reach, I sat up as straight as I could and looked into the future to see the address of the house. I started the truck again and in about an hour we were there. I honked the horn and it woke everyone up.

"We're heeereee" I sang loudly

Charles opened the car door, he was awake ten minutes before we arrived, he turned to me "Well down Miss Map" I giggled and got out of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As my feet hit the grass, I felt as if this place was a safe haven.

"Is this yours?" Sean asked

"No,*Charles looked at me and smiled* its ours" Charles replied

"It must have been horrible, living in such hardship" I suddenly felt hatred towards my long time friend. No. Long time ex-friend.

I heard Raven say something but I wasn't paying attention. I was gauging the feelings for me in the group, Raven liked me, Hank was intrigued by me, Sean felt attracted to me…but only because of my looks, Alex seemed to resent me, Erik was pissed at me, and Charles…I can't read Charles. I mean I know how I feel about him… and I really like him. Like him, like him. I really do. I searched for Moira liked me as a close friend, she trusts me. I smile and I follow the group to the mansion. Raven showed half of the group their rooms, Erik, Alex, and Sean. Charles showed me, Moira, and Hank. He first showed Moira, hers was first floor, Hank had a large lab connected to him on the second floor, now Charles was walking me to my room. I saw him start a sentence when all of a sudden I fell onto my knees

"_Doll, long time no see"_

_I glanced around to see myself on a submarine_

_I open my mouth to speak "well Sebastian, I guess Erik didn't think you would be a great guardian for me" I smile a dazzling smile at him as I feel burning sensations dot around my abdomen. I couldn't control what I was doing when I accidentally shifted, but into silver…into diamond._

_I heard a gasp "How did you do that, she's not even around!"_

_I shrug and shift into silver, "I guess someone was thinking of her" I shift back and my vision goes black_

I open my eyes to see large baby blues in my face. My eyes dart quickly to the red lips in front of me…Charles. I gasped at his closeness, never really being close to someone like that.

I thought about what had just happened. Did I just really see in my duplicates place? Charles grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "What did you just do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and put my hand to my face, "I am not really sure. I think I just saw into my duplicates place…meaning that I could be on both sides of the battlefield…meaning I could know Shaw's plans meaning I could be a big help…yay me!" I jumped up a did a dance, grabbed Charles by the jaw and planted a kiss on his cheek before spinning in a circle again. Charles grabbed my waist, saying "Calm down" I blushed and calmed. He led me to my room, I opened the door and went inside before poking my head out "Oh Charles?" He whipped around, getting close to my face again, I took a deep breath, and pressed my lips against his softly, I pulled away to a flabbergasted (I like that word) Charles Xavier, I smiled "Good night" I shut the door, I let out a soft sigh, biting my lip, I slid down the back of my door, that was before I saw the massive bed. I looked at it momentarily before running at it and leaping. I laid down, yanked off my shoes, well I stripped to my undergarments really, and curled up under my blankets. I soon found myself in the dark abyss of sleep.

I woke up to a pounding on my door. I shot up and created a small ball of fire in my fist, "Who is it!?" I demanded. The door opened and Raven bounded in, closing it behind her. I extinguished my fire, and yanked the blanket up to cover my chest. She plopped down onto my bed and said "You dirty dog!" Raven hit her in the shoulder lightly, smiling. I laughed and let the blanket dropped, she shut the door and it's not like we have different parts, we don't care that much anyway. "What?" I say, holding my smile back.

Raven jumped up and shouted "You kissed Charles!"

I acted stupid "Oh yeah, I did didn't I…" Raven jumped up and pulled me out of the bed, she looked at my attire "Girl, you have good taste in lingerie" My jaw dropped." I'm not wearing lingerie!" I looked down at my clothing items, I'm in black, silky underwear, that is not a thong…those are gross. And a simple silk black bra. Not lingerie. "Oh yes you are, black silk! Girl that would make a guy want you any day!" Raven said, playing with her hair. I went through my bag and pulled out a pair of purple leggings and a oversized sweater. I sigh as my sweater made me warm instantly. Raven smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to an elevator. "If there was an elevator why did I have to go up three flights of stairs last night?" I said, frustrated. Raven smiled, shrugging. "Because Charles wanted to spend more time with yoooooou" I hit her on the shoulders as the elevator dinged and opened. I stepped out after Raven. She dragged me to the kitchen, but just before we got there I leaped on her back and shouted "ONWARD MY STEED!" I heard Alex laugh, Sean joining in and Moira giving a small chuckle. Erik and Charles were talking, a deep conversation. Erik looked her way, pursed his lips and looked back to a Charles, who didn't dare make eye contact with, that had furiously red cheeks. Ravens elbows dug into my sides, she winked at me and I squeezed my thighs together, signaling her to shut up. She let out a loud laugh that echoed in the kitchen, causing me to start to laugh. She backed up to the island and I let go of her, sitting comfortably on the granite, laying on it with my elbows supporting me. I was talking to Alex and Sean about something when my eyes slowly started to burn and itch. I rubbed my eyes every other second before Sean shouted "GOD woman stop rubbing your eyes we're not that boring!" I rubbed them again despite Sean's request "Its not that you're its me, my eyes…they burn!" I exclaim, leaping of the island I rush to the bathroom before I realize, the contacts. I hurry and take them out, my silver eyes ruined my moment, I don't even have irises, there is no white, all there is silver…the contacts make it look like I have grey eyes, not just full silver. I sniffled, and I realize I'm crying, I wipe away the tears, shamefully. I take some toilet paper and wipe off the lip stick from previous days. I stare at my awful, ugly, unnatural face. I turn away, I slowly turn back and look at my eyes, my whole eye is silver! It used to be just my irises. I shriek and rub my eyes furiously. I turn away and sprint up to my room. My platinum blond curls flying behind me, I slam the door and I hear everyone start to get worried. I lock the door and lay on my bed face first, trying hard not to scream at the top of my lungs, I sit up and curl into a ball, hugging my knees before shouting "Go away!" I hear a few murmurs of protest before I hear the lock click and Raven rushes toward me, Charles and Erik standing at the door I flick my hand and the door slams, Raven sits in front of me and grabs. "What in the world girl?!" She practically screams. I don't meet her eyes, preferring to keep mine shut tightly, "Nothing Raven, just not feeling well"

She shook my shoulders and I pushed her hands away, tightening my legs to me and wiping my cheek. Raven had a wave of disbelief wafting off of her. I shift into the girl I used to look like, my eyes were blue, my lips red. I open my eyes and look at Raven "This is what I looked like when I was born until I was five" I shifted until my lips were turning grey "When I was seven this" I shift again, my irises silver and one lip fully silver the other choosing to be blue "when I was nine until I was twelve this" I shift again, my irises silver still and my lips both being the same "Twelve to yesterday" I shifted to my new self "I look like this now" my eyes were completely silver, my teeth white as even, my lips silver, my bony figure that was hidden in the sweater, my hair a curly white blond mess, my dimples like craters in my cheeks, my freckles dotting across the pale and smooth skin of my face stood out like white on rice, the awkward curves, my height at 5 feet and a half inch, why can't I look like all the pretty models? They have nicely tanned skin, perfect curves, they're tall, and they have perfect hair, they all look like Raven basically. Why can't be pretty?!

I feel Raven pull me into a tight hug, squeezing me until I felt like my spleen would pop. She pulled away and look me in the eyes "Doll, you are just like your name. You look like a porcelain doll, you are amazingly smart, you always look perfect, your eyes are mesmerizing, your lips look like they are fake they are that perfect…I know I'm talking about your lips how weird am I? Anyway Doll, whatever your name may be, I hope you love yourself and not hate yourself like I do, I wish I was like you. Your so strong its impossible, you control your emotions, you need to realize how perfect you are…and you don't" Raven finished and a wave of scales went over her, she was blue, had amazing yellow eyes, and slicked back red hair. Her true form. I hugged her tightly, "Raven, you don't need to hide. You are beautiful. You are funny, your so many things I can't even name them, we may not have known each other long but I know you are going to go far in life. No matter what Raven, stay gold"

Ravens yellow eyes started to tear up and I smiled.

She got up, pulling me with her. She shifted to the blond Raven again, I sighed and changed my eyes to blue and my lips to a natural pink. I see Charles and Erik out of the corner of my eye as we walk out, my bright green ankle socks made me slide on the hardwood, I grab Ravens elbow, bringing us both down. I see Erik and Charles rush over, Erik grabbing my elbows and yanking me up, Charles doing the same for Raven, I yanked myself away from Erik and he made a face "You're not silver anymore" He said quietly. I looked at the vase of white roses behind him "No, I guess I am not"

I stalk away to the staircase, grinning as I see the banister.

Charles stared at the girl who stalked away from them, sighing and trying not to blush, the way she kissed the past night made him unable to think straight, the way she didn't think she was perfect, although she was. The way she pined for Erik to just apologize so they could be alright again. The way she wished for the life of a normal girl. He liked her the moment he looked at her, her sheer uniqueness, her poise, her in general. He couldn't help himself, she was attractive. She was captivating, she was smart, she was…pure silver. Charles stopped thinking when Erik hit him on the shoulder, hard. "Ow" He said rubbing his shoulder. Erik rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling hatred towards the shorter Englishman who was in love with someone who is practically his sister. Erik was angry at Charles for loving his long time friend, and enraged at himself for his outburst about her betraying them. He didn't mean a word he said…


End file.
